Talk:Team Tailed Beast Ball
Article Why did it compress when Naruto used it to plow through the barrier?--NaruHina fan (talk) 02:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why must everything be a new technique with you? Maybe it compressed because Naruto pushed it against something? Maybe there's more to the tailed beast ball than we know? Omnibender - Talk - 02:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: The way it was used was different than how the Tailed Beast Ball is used. Naruto grabbed it and compressed it and used it like a Rasengan. --NaruHina fan (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Why are you assuming that Naruto was the one to compress it? Bee told Naruto to push the thing to add force to break out of the kekkai. They're right, not everything is a new technique you rush into creating jutsu pages every week.--Cerez365™☺ 02:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's not a new tech. When the Nine-Tails used it when Naruto slipped into his four-tailed form, the fox compressed the chakra, and then fired the explosion. All that happened here is that the ball was compressed and not blown up. Not a new jutsu, just an inventive way to use an existing one.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::It could have gotten smaller because it lost a bit of power for every layer it broke through you know. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also Bee was in his Version2 state this might've been a factor.--Cerez365™☺ 03:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Its Collaboration Jutsu because Killer Bee Fired it and told Naruto to push it to break through the barrier--Mitchie Okere (talk) 16:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's collaboration, not a collaboration jutsu. Restraining Hidan with a shadow and then stabbing him with a Lightning Blade does not create a jutsu called "Lightning Shadow Axe", does it? ''~SnapperT '' 16:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :SnapperTo is right. Read it carefully, Mitchie Oreke.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 16:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) that would be cool, "Lightning Shadow Axe"--Mitchie Okere (talk) 17:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What about the possibility Killer bee only used shape manipulation with his chakra and Naruto did the compressing of the chakra, this would account for the sphere shrinking. Killer Bee did talk about in chapter 519 how he needs to be in beast mode to do the beast bomb, he talks about him using shape manipulation and then compressing it by swallowing....at least that is what I get from seeing the nine-tails swallowing it and Killer Bee saying it feels like throwing up. Though the shrinking of the tailed beast bomb could either be seen as Naruto compressing it or the barriers absorbing energy from the tailed beast bomb, making the tailed beast ball smaller. --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No, Let it die in peace man.....--Cerez365™☺ 10:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) And when he used it against Taka, Bee didn't swallow it. Omnibender - Talk - 14:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha! Why would Killer bee swallow that?! Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 07:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC)